Los Origenes de Fliqpy
by Cana'HtF
Summary: Fliqpy y Flippy ¿muy unidos?, mas de lo que creen, con el pasar de cada capitulo se irán descubriendo mas y mas cosas
1. Chapter 1

(aclaro aquí aun no hay maldición, por lo que los personajes pueden morir, y otra cosa mas, los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a mondo mini shows ya que si me pertenecieran ya los habría echo anime y muchas cosas mas xDDDD)

-20 años antes-

_-jejeje ven aquí, eres un bebe muy Lindo.._–decía un oji-amarillo de cabellos verdes y sonrisa algo retorcida al estar jugando con su pequeño hermanito a solas a las afueras de la ciudad de Happy Tree en un bosquecito, llevaba gran parte de su ropa desgarrada y con rastros de sangre al igual que la manta de el pequeño- _¿Por qué eres tan bonito y yo horrendo? _–le comentaba a ese bebe que sostenía con ternura en sus brazos, a diferencia de el, el color de ojos de su pequeño hermanito de apenas 9 meses de nacido eran verdes esmeralda, pero eso si con el mismo color de cabello que el- _eres un bebe muy malo, pero yo te cuidare, porque te amo..Flippy.._-después de decir esto besa la frente del infante y lo observa nuevamente- _la muerte de nuestros padres no será en vano, te lo prometo_ –el oji-esmeralda sonrió y tomo el dedo índice de el mayor con su pequeña mano tratando de apretarla- _jeje..oh..te tengo un obsequio.._-de una pequeña mochila saca una boina de color verde con una insignia extraña y se la coloca en la pequeña cabeza_- te queda grande pero crecerás _–sonríe y nuevamente saca de esa mochila ahora unas placas que llevaban en ella el nombre de el pequeño al igual que la fecha de su nacimiento- _asi nunca olvidaremos tu cumpleaños.._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-FLIQPY SABEMOS QUE ESTAS EN ESTE BOSQUE Y MAS VALE QUE TE ENTREGES Y ENTREGES AL NIÑO! –se escuchaba desde un altavoz a un joven de cabellos y mirada purpurea de nombre toothy, quien patrullaba el bosque en busca de los mencionados-..tsk..jodido

-tranquilo ya lo encontraremos -afirmaba un joven de cabellos verde-lima- no pudo ir lejos además, ya sabes las ordenes de Mime, podemos dispararle si la situación se pone difícil

- lose nutty pero me preocupa el pequeño, el que culpa tiene que su hermano sea un desquiciado y haiga terminado con la vida de sus padres y ahora este en su poder ¿y quieres que no me preocupe? –miraba a su compañero algo exaltado ya que el peli-lima no asía otra cosa mas que reventar su goma de mascar y sonreír-

- si pero…espera para!, creo que e visto algo!

-esta bien –el oji-purpura baja del auto enseguida de su compañero y efectivamente había un pequeño rastro de sangre que los indicaba que debían de seguir aun a lo mas profundo del bosque-

_.-.-.-.-_

_-Mmm, al parecer los idiotas han llegado y quieren apartarte de mi lado…pero…-_sonríe de una manera desquiciante-_ahora no se podrá..Nunca mas…llegaron tarde, muy muy tarde, no entiendo porque me quieren separar de mi hermanito, si..SI YO LO AMO!_ –no pudo evitar reír- _yo te amo..-_observando a el pequeño bultito que yacía envuelto entre un tronco dormitando- _iré a investigar,_ _tu espérame aquí_ –dice a la ves que comienza a caminar en dirección a donde escuchaba las voces-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-FLIQPY ES TU ULTIMA VES! ENTREGATE!, NO HAGAS ESTO MAS DIFICIL AUN! –gritaba desesperado, pero aun sin darse cuenta que estaba demasiado cercas de donde estaba el oji-amarillo- oye nu..nutty? –voltea a todos lados desesperado- nutty! ¿Dónde estas compañero? –al no tener respuesta comienza a impacientarse y a sentir una ligera presión en su pecho y con unas inmensas ganas de querer salir de ahí, pero no podía hacer eso ya que no solo tenia que buscar a los hermanos, si no que ahora tenia que buscar a su amigo que se había extraviado en quien sabe donde- maldición, maldición, maldición! –repetía consecutivamente a la ves que apretaba su colt magnum fuertemente en la espera de lo peor- ¿Por qué tenia que aceptar el cambio de turno?

_- tal ves porque te tocaba morir el día de hoy-menciona el de cabellos esmeralda que estaba detrás de el-_

- eh ¿pero que? –sus movimientos fueron lentos ya que de una patada en su estomago que le profano el oji-amarillo fue mas que suficiente para que soltara su colt y terminara en el piso retorciéndose de dolor- f..fliqpy!

_-¿enserio?_ –Voltea a todos lados- _¿en donde que no lo veo?_ –rie a carcajadas a la ves que toma la pistola- _dime ¿que se siente estar en el suelo mordiendo el polvo? ¿eh?, policía de pacotilla!_

-..n..no te saldrás con..l..la..tu..tuya..,es niño..t..tendrá una vida sana..y..tu..-no termina de decir alguna otra palabra ya que fliqpy lo había abofeteado, sacándolo de si y tomándolo bruscamente del cabello-

-_ese niño tiene nombre!, SE LLAMA FLIPPY!, MI LINDO HERMANITO FLIPPY! Y NI TU NI NADIE PODRA SEPARARME DE EL NUNCA MAS!_

-¿q..que te sucede idiota?..t..tenían una linda v..vida y..t..tu acabaste…c…con eso!-ya decía muy cansado y adolorido el oji-purpura que trataba de zafarse pero todos sus esfuerzos eran mas que en vano ya que ese peli-verde de mirada perdida, poseía una increíble fuerza fuera de sus alcances-

- _eso no te importa, se lo merecían..nunca estaban ahí…n..nunca…nunca…nunca..-_comienza a reir de manera desesperada y escalofriante a la vez que le apunta en la cabeza con el arma- _y otras razones mas que nunca sabrás, porque en este instante te iras al infiero, ENTENDISTE TE IRAS AL PU.._-frena sus palabras a la ves que siente algo cálido que brotaba de su pecho- eh…-suelta del agarre al peli-violeta para tocar que era esa sensación que sentía_-..sangre…-_no puede evitar sonreír nuevamente de manera perdida al observar al culpable de tal atrocidad-

-directo al corazón, te lo merecías jodido maldito! – mencionaba nutty que traía ya en brazos al pequeño flippy y aun apuntando a fliqpy- el que se ira al infierno será otro..-sonríe de medio lado victorioso de su acto- ¿tienes algo que decir antes de morir?

-_si…_-ríe nuevamente- _se van acordar de mi_ –señala al infante- _y el será la clara prueba de ello, imploraran por sus vidas, pero que creen?...así como…_-empieza a desvanecerse mientras perdía sangre por cantidades-_tuvieron..Piedad…conmigo…..así….la tendrá el…con…-_da un ultimo suspiro- _ustedes…_-muere aun conservando su vista en el bebe peli-verde-

-este tipo si que da miedo –decía el oji-lima que se acercaba y le cerraba los ojos-

-..eso es lo menos importante, el bebe esta a salvo..-se le eriza la piel al observarlo- ¿tu crees que este niño pueda tener una vida como cualquier otro?

- por supuesto que si, aun es un bebe, pero cuando tenga la edad será necesario contarle toda la verdad –observando las placas que estaban entre las mantas- su nombre…Flippy..¿que hacemos? ¿Le quitamos esto o que se lo quede como recuerdo?

- que se los quede de recuerdo, después de todo, se perdieron los cuerpos de sus padres en ese incendio de su propiedad –suspira pesadamente- ¿tenia familiares?

-al parecer solo de parte de su padre

-mmm eso lo aclararemos ya estando en la ciudad por mientras, mete al niño al carro y ayúdame con el cuerpo de fliqpy

- esta bien toothy

- pobre desgraciado..-el peli-purpura no ase mas que lamentarse al observar el cuerpo de ese joven que por razones desconocidas asesino a sus padres y según por entendimiento de el y de sus superiores, hubiera intentado lo mismo con el niño- que mas da..-lo comienza a jalar-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apareciéndolo de cuenta nueva, seh seh è_e eh tenido problemas muy graves por escribir x'D yo seh, pero definitivamente este es un proyecto que no pienso dejar sin terminar

Saludooos

Atte

Jess :3


	2. 20 años despues

-20 años después-

"Entonces..el tío shifty dijo que entrara por la chimenea"- se repetía en la obscuridad de la noche y solo con la ayuda de la luz de una lamparita un oji-esmeralda de aproximadamente unos 19 años de edad, de complexión delgada y de estatura mínimo de 1.67, vestido todo de negro y con un antifaz que asía que le resaltaran esos ojos tan tranquilos, tan hermosos tan llenos de inocencia y nada de maldad que poseía- "y el tío lifty dijo que tomara todo lo que brillara y fuera de gran valor" –suspiraba mientras sujetaba una soga de unos tubos y bajaba de forma suave y lenta por la chimenea- "listo ahora.."-prende de nuevo la lámpara- "debo de buscar algo que brille y sea de valor " –se asía mención a el mismo- "oh!, pero que tenemos ahí" –aluza un pequeño jarrón de color oro que le era muy llamativo- excelente!, creo que me llevare e..-no alcanza a terminar cuando un banquito que aprecio de quien sabe donde hizo que callera de forma violenta- ¡ah joder! De nuevo! –Grita al observar que se prenden las luces dejando mostrar a los dos mencionados anterior mente-

- shifty con su típico sombrerito quien estaba sentado en una silla cruzado de piernas miraba con una enorme sonrisa a su sobrino- simulacro terminado sobrinito, octava vez en que fallas Flippy..

- sabes Shifty estoy empezando a creer que nuestro sobrino favorito no sirve para quitar cosas de valor a los menos necesitados para dárselos a los que tienen menos pertenencias –suspiraba lifty hipócritamente mientras bebía de una copa de vino-

- ya me di cuenta de eso y..

-¡no! Por favor tíos! Una novena oportunidad no esta de mas! –Gritaba el oji-esmeralda- no quiero fallarle a las personas que me necesitan.. –baja la mirada un poco triste- se que puedo hacerlo mucho mejor solo ténganme paciencia yo se que puedo..

- muy bien te la daremos, pero ven y tomate un poco de agua para que vuelvas a comenzar- sentencio el del sombrero pasándole una jarra con agua y un baso-

-¡Gracias tío shifty! –animado fue y se sentó a un lado de ambos tíos que para mala noticia de el no eran mas que ladrones que se dedicaban a robar de noche para que nadie se diera cuenta y llamaran a la policía ya que ellos tendrían demasiada ventaja en este tema- em..disculpen..es que..quería hablarles de algo que..eh estado soñando repetidas veces y..Comienzo a asustarme..

- de que trata sobrinito? –se apresuro lifty nervioso dejando la copa de un lado para escuchar al joven que se mostraba algo tenso-

- es que..bueno.. Hace dos semanas e tenido el mismo sueño, voy caminando por un bosque muy hermoso y puedo ver a un hombre ..Mas o menos de mi misma edad igual a mi pero..Diferente y lo mas extraño es que..-frena al recordar una escena-

-¿Qué? –Cuestiona shifty elevando ambas cejas-

- es que.. Lleva en brazos a un niño..mm es un bebe y le dice hermano y..

-son solo sueños Flippy, deberías de tranquilizarte hijo –bostezo quitándose el sombrero y observarlo- algún día lograras soñar algo diferente

-¡si! Shifty tiene razón!, tal vez algún día sueñes con chicas!

- ¿chicas? –ladea un poco la cabeza mientras se quitaba el antifaz y se colocaba nuevamente la boina y sus placas de parecido militar-

- si chicas –ríe a carcajadas shifty para después ponerse de pie y mirar al jovencito de su enfrente- piensa en ellas, y bien tu tío y yo tenemos que salir a un viaje de negocios, pórtate bien y no olvides tu entrenamiento, entrena por lo menos 2 horas cada noche asta que te salga el robo..digo la obtención de recursos perfecta ¿entendido?

- ¡si mi tío! –grita alegremente a la vez que los va y los abraza-

- y flippy..

-si tío lifty?

- ignora ese sueño de una buena vez por todas, tal vez cuando regresemos tengamos que hablarte de algo muy importante

- ¿algo importante?

- si, pero eso seria asta después –se aproxima el mayor de los dos asía la puerta abriéndola y saliendo- nos vemos dentro de dos días mocoso

-si y no hables con extraños –el de en medio le dedica una sonrisa de medio lado a su sobrino y sale cerrando la puerta dejando al oji-esmeralda algo confundido-

- vaya si que ellos son increíbles –da un gran suspiro recordando lo orgulloso que se sentía de ambos, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, desde que tenia uso de consciencia ellos dos habían estado ahí para apoyarlo y tenia mas que entendido que sus padres habían perdido la vida al tratar de protegerlo de un asesino, cosa que no entendió pero también los consideraba como unos héroes ya que dieron la vida por el y aunque no los conociera todas las noches mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño pasaba el rato imaginado tal vez el parecido que tenían con el, si su madre era hermosa, si su padre lo cargaba y si ambos estarían ahí observándolo aun asta la fecha- en verdad quisiera haberlos conocido –suspira nuevamente mientras se quita los zapatos dejándose caer a la cama de manera tosca mientras cerraba los ojos plácidamente-

-_mañana cumples años Flippy~…_

-¿Quién dijo eso? –se sentó rápidamente en la cama observando a su alrededor- ¿mañana?

-con ternura toma las placas en su mano y en su grabado puede observar una fecha- treinta de Marzo..-sonríe de manera cálida- entonces mañana hace 20 años que naci..-se acuesta nuevamente en la cama observando el techo- no puedo creerlo…hace 20 años..ya estoy viejo –deja escapar una risita mientras bosteza dando a entender que el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de el-

**sueño**

-Flippy..~

-¿mmm?, ¿Quién? –abre lentamente los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba de nuevo en ese paraíso terrenal, ese bosque que no sabia el porque, pero de alguna u otra forma le parecía familiar, pero no entendía el porque, estaba ahí, recargado en una roca mientras observa a su alrededor, había algo diferente- hay..Demasiada…neblina..-decide ponerse de pie- vaya y la misma ropa..-se echa un vistazo a si mismo observando que vestía un uniforme militar y sus muy preciadas reliquias, la boina y sus placas- ¿Por qué será esto? –caminaba de manera lenta mientras observaba a su alrededor- todo ahora esta..seco..ya no es igual..

-_Flippy~_

- esa voz..es la misma voz que siempre escucho –observa para todos lados- ¿Quién eres?

- _ven a mi, querido hermanito, ven a mi y seamos dos en uno~_

- ¿Hermano? –se cuestiono extrañado pero aun siguiendo esa voz que tanto le intrigaba, esa voz que era de tonada grave y extraña- ¿Por qué dices que eres mi hermano?, ¿Quién eres?

- _es porque lo soy.._

- pero..-observa que de la neblina se puede observar una figura que se dirigía a el de manera lenta-

-_Flippy, desde hace 19 años te estaba esperando..al fin seremos uno –deja escapar una carcajada desquiciada y fuera de si a la vez que se dejaba mostrar totalmente_-

- No puede ser..-se queda observando la figura ahí, congelado sin poder hacer nada mas que mirar a ese muchacho que tenia parecido a el a diferencia de esa mirada de color ámbar y muy diferente a la de el-…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bien aqui trayendo de cuenta nueva la segunda parte, muchas gracias por haber dejado revew en la primera parte, agradesco mucho los comentarios n_n!, q me hacen felizz x'DDD aun con mi estupida y sensual migraña.. ok'no xDDDD no tiene nada de sensual

gracias por leer y espero que les agrade leer la segunda parte de mi ocurrencia ._.

saludos & que anden con cargas positivas (é_è)/ ¬w¬ les mando las poquitas energias que tengo xDDD

atte

Jess


End file.
